dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan 3
Super Saiyan 3 is the third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the secondSuper Saiyan 2 transformation. Jincade was the first to achieve the form, and was able to do so after several years of vigorous training in Other World. Riazen later achieves this form through the power of Riaco and Gozen Jr's fusion and Jincade's example. Gokai reaches the form through a combination of extreme rage and rigorous training and Golili mourned over Draco's death and achieved this out of complete anger. The Super Saiyan 3 Form The form uses a Saiyan's full potential with power extracted from every drop of their blood. Where the third stage of Super Saiyan's purpose was 100% utilization of physical stamina, the purpose of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is to increase the utilization of ki, and as a result, the transformation consumes far more energy than even Super Saiyan 2. This notably leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down. If the user has died and is not encumbered by a living body, this strain is reduced somewhat, and additional energy depletion is minimized. The difference between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 2, its predecessor, is immediately noticeable as speed, strength and endurance are all pushed far beyond the normal limits. The sudden awakening of Super Saiyan 3 is such a violent explosion of power that the user could potentially obliterate them self .A Super Saiyan 3 can easily beat opponents that a Super Saiyan 2 couldn't handle. Appearance The transformation causes some stark changes in physical appearance. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the user's hair: the rigid hair of the Super Saiyan 2 state becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows down to or sometimes passes the user's waist. The hair color of Super Saiyan 3 is still golden blonde. The eyebrows vanish completely, making the forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge; these traits normally do not apply to female Super Saiyan 3.. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of Super Saiyan 2. Bio-electricity, like in the Super Saiyan 2 form, is again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. The Saiyan's voice may become slightly deeper, though this is obviously a feature only found in the anime. If the user of the Super Saiyan 3 form has a tail, it turns yellowish gold. There is no personality change, as no emotion is required to initiate the transformation. Another notable change is that the user seems to "glow" while in this state, more so than before, where the skin and clothes color were lightened, but not as much as the color change of this form. Usage and Power The Super Saiyan 3 form gives the user four times the strength of a Super Saiyan 2, so it multiplies a Super Saiyan's power by 8x times and the Saiyan's base power by 400x times its normal amount. Golili SSJ3.png|Teen Golili SSJ3 Gocade SSJ3.png|Gocade SSJ3 Jincade SSJ3.jpg|Jincade SSJ3 Category:Transformation Category:Saiyan